


Booty Call

by Ramblings_of_a_nitwit



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblings_of_a_nitwit/pseuds/Ramblings_of_a_nitwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki breaks into Tony's penthouse for a quick rendezvous. Quick sex drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

A gnawing at his stomach woke Tony from a deep slumber. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and then his temples in a vain attempt to stop the dull pounding of an emerging hangover. His toes curled against the cold tile floor as he wobbled onto his feet. He staggered one step before stabilizing. He let out a low groan, scratching the back of his head. He walked out of his bedroom, his arm reached up his white t-shirt to scratch at the skin around his arc reactor. The faint blue glow seeped through his plain grey shirt. He walked through the foyer; moonlight streaming in from the large clear glass windows. There was a light creak behind him. Tony turned his head, squinting to look around the shadows that hugged the far corners of the room. A force propelled him back, his back crashed into the wall, losing his breath. His body tensed, struggling against the pressure on his forearms, his eyesight still blurred. 

“Who the fuck,” he said as his vision began to clear, pushing against his assailant. 

“Who do you expect it to be?” A low, velvety voice breathed against Tony cheek. Tony looked up to see, Loki loomed over in close to Tony’s face. However the familiar sneer was absent from his face. Loki was in the dark suit and green scarf with gold fringe that he wore to easily blend in with the rest of earth’s human population.

“Loki? What are you doing her-” Loki placed several fingers over Tony’s lips, tracing over their shape delicately.

“No talking, I don’t have time for your talking,” Loki went to nibbling Tony’s neck, his tongue traced down to his clavicle. Tony shivered and gasped out, grabbing ahold of Loki’s arms, trying to push him away. 

“But why-” Loki grabbed the back of Tony’s head, his lips crashed onto Tony’s. Tony contemplated moving away to ask why Loki just showed up out of nowhere for a booty call, but, then again, Loki showed up for a booty call. Tony tilted his head to get a better angle. Loki opened his mouth with a groan, allowing Tony to have ample opportunity to play with Loki’s tongue. Tony grabbed onto Loki’s scarf, his fingers pulling the fabric closer to him. Loki’s fingers moved through Tony’s hair, traveling from the back of his head up his scalp. 

Loki ‘s fingers went underneath Tony’s shirt, traveling up his chest and tracing around the arc reactor. He started to tear the shirt over Tony’s head. Their lips separated for a split second to allow the shirt to come off before they were reunited. Tony went to work unbuttoning Loki’s suit, exposing more and more of his pale, smooth skin. Loki growled low before moving down Tony’s chest, nipping at his skin to preoccupy his time as Tony worked away his boxer. Loki ran his tongue along the entirety of Tony’s hard shaft before taking it in entirely. Tony leaned back into the wall, gasping as he tried to keep from coming right then and there. He entangled his fingers into Loki’s raven black hair, giving it a slight tug. 

Loki gave the tip of Tony’s dick a quick lick before grabbing Tony’s wrist to drag him down to the floor. Tony gave a whimper, but knelt down to continue kissing Loki. He reached down Loki pants, grasping his shaft. Loki moaned deep into Tony’s mouth, prompting him to beginning pumping Loki’s cock. Not to be outdone, Loki grabbed Tony’s still slick dick to finish him off. Tony gasped out again, his head thrown back. Loki laid his head against Tony’s shoulder, biting into it as his body spazzed in orgasm. Loki moved his hand faster, rubbing his thumb around the head of Tony’s dick. Tony froze as he was overwhelmed by his own orgasm. Loki still rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, breathing out heavy. Tony leaned his head back into the wall, feeling no need to talk. He can save it for later.


End file.
